Printers, copiers, scanners, and multi-function devices (MFDs) may require occasional technical support and maintenance. Technical support and maintenance activities may include tasks such as collecting information about errors (fault codes), upgrading firmware, restarting devices, and fixing technical problems with the devices.
Traditionally, when such devices malfunction, a customer may report a technical issue to a customer support center. A first-level technical support individual at a support center may try to gather as much information as possible from the customer. After the initial information is gathered, the technical support person may determine whether the problem may be fixed by the customer over the phone or whether a customer service visit may be necessary. However, the initial information gathered from the customer may be incomplete, misleading, or insufficient, possibly because the customer may have limited technical skills regarding the maintenance of printing devices. Customer visits by a repair person may be costly and inefficient, particularly when the initial information from the customer is incorrect. For example, a repair person's inspection may uncover further problems and/or determine that replacement parts are needed. Thus, a subsequent repair visit may be necessary.
To provide more efficient and timely service, printing device vendors and service personnel may increasingly conduct communication sessions via the internet. However, the current remote communication methods may handle network resources inefficiently while providing such services. Thus, a need exists for a system and a method to establish efficient, remote, real-time communication sessions with printing devices over the internet.